


I dare you

by janiex98



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Gina and Raven, Bryan as one of Clarke's best friends, Dare, F/M, Gay!Murphy, Later Briller, Maybe a bit of Linctavia, Miller is a good friend of Bellamy and Murphy, Probably a little bit of Rasper, The 100 - Freeform, Wells is alive and well, bad childhood, bet, bisexual!bellamy, bisexual!clarke, challenge, murphy and bellamy are best friends, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiex98/pseuds/janiex98
Summary: „I bet I can get every woman in this room to sleep with me“, said Bellamy to Murphy and regretted his words instantly, because Murphy raised an eyebrow and looked at him challenging.„Not even you are that great, Blake“, he answered with a calm voice.[...]She was a woman and she walked like she knew she was attractive and at the same time she didn't seem like this was her kind of place, like she would be rather somewhere else.Murphy followed his gaze and smiled weirdly. „What about her? I dare you to get her to fuck you. I give you one month.“And this is where everything began.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in english (My native language is german) so there are probably a lot of spelling mistakes I've made. I hope you want to read it anyway:) - You can tell me in the comments if I made a major spelling mistake I need to change. Also I know it's a short chapter but I have ideas for the next chapters and I hope they will be longer. :3
> 
> Basically I was bored in school today and started this and I hope to continue this soon.

„I bet I can get every woman in this room to sleep with me“, said Bellamy to Murphy and regretted his words instantly, because Murphy raised an eyebrow and looked at him challenging.  
„Not even you are that great, Blake“, he answered with calm voice.  
The amount of alcohol he drank gave Bellamy the feeling of wanting to proof Murphy wrong.  
„....and probably all the men, who like their own gender or just want to experience something new, too.“  
Murphy laughed. „Sorry man, but you are not really my type.“  
„I'm everyone's type. You probably draw pink hearts with my name on them in your books all the time“, he teased his friend.  
„You wish, Blake.“

They made out at a party once, but soon after they decided that they were better off as friends.  
Back then Murphy recently came out as gay and took no shit of people not accepting it.  
Everytime somebody made an insulting comment about his sexuality, like saying „Fag“ everytime he walked near them, he would just kiss somebody random to show them that he gave not a damn about their opinion.  
At that party 3 years ago Murphy choose Bellamy as that random person and they kissed and laughed after that, looking amused at the shocked face of the before commenting person while Murphy moved closer and said: „Damn right, I am.“  
After that they pretty much became friends and still were three years after that incident. 

Bellamy himself never really came out. He just assumed that everyone liked girls and boys when he was a child, probably bcause his mother Aurora never cared about sexualities and things like that. She always told Bellamy and Octavia that she would love and accept them no matter what.  
She were a good mom, but Bellamy learned early that life takes the good people away first.  
The one's that actually deserved the world, but ended up having nothing, despite how much they've suffered and fought before, to achieve a bit of happiness for them or other people.  
Life was unfair,- it was a fact that Bellamy was well aware of.  
He expected always the worst things to happen, that was probably the reason why he was always so protective over Octavia.  
When you don't expect something, you don't get disappointed.  
When you don't get attached, you can't get hurt.  
But that was the problem. Even tho he tried not to get attached, he always did.

„Hey, do you want to get another round shots?“, he asked Murphy, wanted so desperately to forget about his mother, who always seemed happy and did try to hold the weight of their moneyproblems on her own. But Bellamy did know anyway, when he was younger. He saw the letters that came per mail and he heared Aurora cry herself to sleep.  
Sometimes he would go to her bedroom and lay down beside her, but at that time she always already had wiped her tears away and put a smile on, while looking at her eight year old son.  
But Bellamy had known anyway and snuggled closer to her, wanted her to know that she wasn't alone, that she had him and Octavia and that having each other, having this family, was enough.  
Back then it was enough for Aurora, but someday it wasn't anymore and life took her away from him and his sister and he faced for the first time the fact that life was cruel and that it doesn't matter if you deserved it or not. Bad things happen to many people. Bad things happen to good people all the time. And sometimes... somethimes you can't even stop it. Sometimes it's just like you look out of the window and see something horrible happening, but you just can't stop it, because it's too late to run outside. It's too late to fix it. It's too late and you just stand there and something in you forces you to watch and you cant stop it and you feel just like you are: A meaningless tool. An insignificant human being. 

 

„Stop blaming yourself“, Murphy's voice stopped his thoughts.  
Murphy knew when something was up, he knew what every single expression of Bellamy's face meant. Even tho Murphy acted like he didn't care at all and acted like he didn't have feelings, he had them. And Bellamy knew. And Murphy knew that Bellamy knew. But that was okay, because they were best friends. And they never did lie to each other.  
Murphy had a traumatic childhood and that was kind of what connected them.  
They were best friends, they helped each other to stand up when they needed help.  
Two broken people holding onto each other.

„It's not your fault, Bellamy“, said his friend in a serious tone and gave him a shot.  
„I know“, whispered Bellamy with a forced smile and drowned the liquid in one motion at the same time as Murphy. But did he know that?

Some group of people coming in distracted him and he looked at the door instead of Murphy, his hands or the floor.

There were three girls and two boys. But even tho he found basically everyone of them was really attractive, one person in particular caught his eye.  
She was not really tall but also not really small.  
She had blond shoulderlong hair and wore a tight dark jeans and a green top, which showed her cleavage. And as his gaze dropped down, he thought immediately that she had great boobs.  
She had a great body, curvy, not too skinny and not too thick.  
She was a woman and she walked like she knew she was attractive and at the same time she didn't seem like this was her kind of place, like she would be rather somewhere else.

Murphy followed his gaze and smiled weirdly. He put a hand on Bellamy's shoulder and looked challenging at him.  
„What about her? I dare you to get her to fuck you. I give you one month.“

Bellamy thought about it for a moment, but the truth was that he didn't want to give Murphy the opportunity to laugh at him for not keeping his promise that he could get any girl. Also he really wanted to have a reason to be around her.  
„Sure thing“, Bellamy simply said and took a swig of his beer.  
Then he started walking into her direction and  
that's where everything began.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „I'm way too young to die, Clarke. I still have dreams you know“, he looked at her with a fake serious expression.  
> „Jesus, I don't force you to eat anything. I'm just hungry myself“  
> „So you just want to commit suicide?“  
> „Okay, now you are ridiciulous“, she smiled at Bryan.  
> [...]  
> Her gaze found that of the stranger again and she just really wanted to touch his hair. And pull it while moaning his name.  
> „Hot“, whispered Raven beside her. „But it doesn't seem like he is interested in me tho.“  
> Clarke grinned and went into his direction. „Be right back, Raven“

„Please join us today, Clarke. It's important to me“, Bryan begged Clarke and she tried to look away, because she couldn't hurt her best friend, not when he looked at her like that with his brown eyes. He looked like a puppy who was trying to get food and everybody who ever owned a dog probably knew how hard it was to resist those eyes and to stay cold. 

She groaned and looked at him again. „Fine, but only because I finally wanna meet your boyfriend“

Immediately he smiled. „Trust me, you will like him eventually. You just need to warm up to him. He doesn't talk a lot. Exept with me and his friends Bellamy and Murphy.“

„Why do they all have such weird names? Who names their kid Bellamy?“

Bryan raised his eyebrows. „I don't know if you know this... but your name is Clarke. I wouldn't name my kid like that. Never.“

„Alright, alright I deserve it okay. I know my name is weird“

„I would rather name my kid applejuice or something like that“

„Stop it“, Clarke said amused and pretended to be annoyed. 

„I would probably break up with Miller if he would want to name our children like that“

„I get it, Bryan“, she stood up from the couch she sat on before and went in the direction of the kitchen of their apartment. 

They met two years ago at an art program where they were supposed to learn how to draw more realistically. Clarke knew that she was good in painting and drawing, but Bryan was good as well. As in his own individual way. Most people can't figure out what he paints sometimes. Clarke once looked at a painting from him and smiled, saying that she liked how he painted the cloud and he had followed her gaze and said confused that it was supposed to be a cat. 

But as long Bryan was passionate about it, it was art. Everything could be art. The more passionate you are about something the more beautiful it turns out to be. And when Bryan painted he always got this look in his face, like he was a young kid in a candystore and couldn't figure out what he wanted to buy. With the same facial expression he looked at her, when he was talking about Miller.  
Bryan was a person that was fun to be around with. If he was happy it was infectious and most people around him started smiling too. 

Clarke still wondered why they became such good friends. Bryan was a person everybody liked and everybody wanted to be friends with, but her? She was cynical, pessimistic and sometimes way too serious. Also she was fucked up. It got a lot better, since she met Bryan, Raven and Lincoln.  
They accepted her for who she was. And when she was with them she could finally breath again. She finally didn't feel like drowning anymore.  
And that was like it was supposed to be. 

„Do you want anything to eat?“, she asked Bryan entering the kitchen.  
The wall was painted in light green, her favorite colour and they had a few room plants on the windowsill. Clarke wasn't sure if she could even call them 'plants' anymore, because they were all dead. Again. Bryan would probably buy some new plants in a few days and then kill them again, because he always realised how lazy of a person he actually was, after he brought them. 

 

„Oh god, Clarke. No. Stop“, Bryan rushed with a panicked voice to her side. 

Confused she looked at him. „Stop what?“

Bryan pointed with his fingers all around the kitchen. „This.“

„Would you please tell me what is going on?“

„Clarke, you know I love you and all, but please... for the love of god... don't cook.“

„Why not? I'm a great cook.“

Bryan laughed and Clarke felt slightly offended.  
„I'm way too young to die, Clarke. I still have dreams you know“, he looked at her with a fake serious expression.

„Jesus, I don't force you to eat anything. I'm just hungry myself“

„So you just want to commit suicide?“

„Okay, now you are ridiciulous“, she smiled at Bryan. 

When she met him the first time he seemed shy but soon after she started to get to know him better, she realised that that wasn't at all the case. At least he wasn't shy with people he knew. When he hung out with her and their other friends he seemed more like a puppy with ADD... on crack.

Later when she made herself dinner and ate it (well she tried to), she admitted to him that he was right. First she tried to take a bite and look like she was enjoying eating it, tried to let out a moan because her food was that good. To proof him wrong. But soon after she started eating she felt like she needed to puke. „Okay you were right“, she admitted then.

After the kitchen incident and her shattered dream to become a five star cook (not really, but she theatrically said that to Bryan), she tried to make herself look nicer. After her shift at the hospital ended at this day she just wanted to go to sleep and pretend that there wasn't an alarm clock to wake her up in the next morning. But then Bryan came and asked her to go with him and their other friends to arcadia, a bar in the town they lived in. 

So now she wore a tight jeans and a green top instead of her sweatpants and her white fluffy t-shirt.  
When she finally was ready to go, Bryan came in her direction with coffee. 

„At your service, madame“, he gave her the cup. 

She laughed. „Thanks. What is going on tonight? You're more silly than usual.“

He shrugged. „I guess I'm just nervous. I just hope that everybody will get along“, he smiled hopefully. 

Clarke took a sip and started smiling too. „You like him a lot, don't you?“

Without any hesitation he nodded. 

Clarke tried to be happy for him. She really tried. But the only feeling she had was her fear for him to get hurt. She never wanted to see him get hurt and he also didn't deserve it.  
Most relationship turned out to be crap later and Clarke just hoped that Bryan was in one of the few that would last. 

She always hated it when people in movies said that the person they just met a few days ago saved them from their dark thoughts, healed their wounded souls and was the love or their life.  
In fairytales the princesses got always saved by the knights or princes and then they ended up with each other. First princesses don't own anything to anyone even if they saved them. It reminded her of the the scene in 'Breakfast at tiffany's' where Paul says to Holly that he loves her and that she now belonged to him. And then Holly had responded that people don't belong to people.  
Clarke hated people that saw her partner as a property, as a price. 

Second Princesses didn't need saving. Sometimes the knights and princes needed help as well.  
As a child Clarke mostly dressed up as a knight or the prince... but sometimes even as the dragon. She found it unfair to just assume that the dragon was bad. It would've been possible that the prince held the princess captured and the dragon then saved her. 'But probably the dragon and princess shouldn't end up together', she thought as a child. '...that would be way too weird'.  
Some girls laughed at her in the past because of her not wanting to dress up as a princess, but Clarke had just ignored them.  
Clarke Griffin didn't believe in love. She believed that Bryan was in love. But she didn't believe that it was possible for her to fall in love, until she felt it herself. 

When Bryan and Clarke sat in her car on their way to the bar, she regretted it that she let him drive the car. He was a terrible driver and not even a little bit careful. But somehow they parked in a parkingspot near Arcadia and were surprisingly alive and well. Clarke let out a sigh of relieve.  
Bryan chuckled and then started typing something in his cellphone. „Raven, Lincoln, Harper and Wells are already here. They are waiting for us outside of the bar. Miller will come soon“, again Bryan had this adorable look in his face while he was talking about Miller.

They both walked in the direction of the entrance and greeted their friends. „You're here!“, squealed Raven and hugged her. Raven usually did not show much of her emotions so Clarke assumed that her friend wasn't sober like her.  
They both met in a rather weird way. Clarke's first boyfriend's name was Finn. Raven's first boyfriend's name was Finn. That pig had cheated on both of them with the other girl.  
Technically were Clarke the 'other woman' because Raven knew Finn longer than her, but Raven always said to her that that didn't matter and that Finn Collins was the only one to blame. After they found out they both dumped him in front of the entire school so that was an achievement. But the best thing that came out of the cheating-incident, was their friendship. 

When she got inside, she felt someone staring in her direction, so she searched for that person.  
When she found the man who was looking at her, she looked him up and down and then lifted her head again to stare into the strangers eyes. He was handsome and incredibly attractive, there was no other way to describe him. He caught her checking him out and a confident smile appeared on his face. He knew he looked good. The guy had dark curly hair and everybody who knew Clarke, knew that she had like an obsession with curly hair, because she always wanted to touch and caress it. She just liked the feeling of hair between her fingers (meaning just the hair people had on their heads) and she often annoyed her friends with her ruining their 'hairstyle'. (Nobody of her friends really had a 'hairstyle' they just washed and brushed it)

The stranger wore a tight white t-shirt so she could appreciate the muscles that she saw underneath it, and a jeans. His lips were full and she wasn't sure but maybe she saw freckles there in his face... 

'Someone is getting laid tonight', sang a voice in her head. „Shut up“, she whispered, Raven heard it and watched her with a curious expression on her face. „What's going on, Griffin?“

„I'm just talking to myself, don't worry“, answered Clarke and winked at her. 

Her gaze found that of the stranger again and she just really wanted to touch his hair. And pull it while moaning his name. 

„Hot“, whispered Raven beside her. „But it doesn't seem like he is interested in me tho.“

Clarke grinned and went into his direction. „Be right back, Raven“ 

When she finally stood before him, she raised an eyebrow. „Wanna explain, why you are looking at me like that?“

The man shrugged and smiled at her. And oh god he had dimples as well. Clarke was so screwed.  
„I just thought that you look thirsty so I was asking myself If you might want me to buy you a drink.“ 

Clarke looked at him unimpressed, but then nodded. 

The stranger touched his neck awkwardly and smiled. „Sorry, I swear I know better things to say, that was horrible.“  
She laughed. „Well at least you didn't say 'Are you Jesus, because I wanna nail you' or 'Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven, because you look like an angel'.“

„Well, that would've been one of my other options.“ 

Clarke was asking herself if he meant this seriously or not, because she didn't know him, but before she started really thinking about it, he laughed and added „I'm kidding.“

She was relieved after this statement and giggled a little bit. When he gave her the drink he brought she thanked him and asked for his name. 

„So I probably should avoid saying things like 'Whoever you want me to be', right?“

She grinned and nodded. 

„It's Bellamy“, he clinked his glass against hers and took a swig. 

„You're the one with the weird name“, she realised and soon after noticed that it would be probably offensive for him. „Errh... sorry?“

He laughed and took another swig. „No worries, I know my name is weird. Thank god my mother let me name my sister, otherwise she would have an awful name too.“

Clarke listened full of curiosity, but even if she wanted to know why he named his sister and not his mother herself, she didn't ask. She barely knew him and her plan was actually to have a night of fun and then to never see him again.

Some people might say that Clarke slept with a lot of people, which was true, but Clarke didn't like slutshaming. She liked Sex. She liked feeling pretty. And she liked feeling something and forget about the rest of the world. Her therapist had said that she was sleeping around a lot because of the death of her father and her mother, who always seemed like she didn't love Clarke.  
Clarke knew that her mother Abby loved her, but sometimes she just missed being showed that she were loved.  
She missed getting hugs from her dad. She missed hearing him say how much she loved her and how proud he was of her. And she missed her dad. Clarke missed feeling loved and when she slept with someone she felt loved. She found comfort in the people she slept with for a while, but wasn't scared to get attached to them. Because she knew that she would never see these people again. 

„Griffin, can I just talk to you for a while?“, Raven stopped her thoughts and dragged her into the directions of the toilets. „What the fuck, Reyes?“, asked Clarke. 

„I just talked to this guy next to Bellamy. I think Murphy or John was his name. He probably didn't know that I know you and he was pretty drunk, but he told me that he and his curly haired friend made a bet. That guy-“

„Bellamy“, she helped Raven.

„Yeah... Bellamy made a bet about getting you to sleep with him.“

Clarke raised an eyebrow. „Did he? Well then.... I won't make it easy for him, because I am not some price he can gain and some body he can show his friends“, she glared at Raven with an evil grin. „This will be so much fun, Reyes.“

Game on.


End file.
